The Lensherr Legacy
by Jaynaru
Summary: The lensherr family like you have never seen them before. Very Dark contains sexual scenes and bad language. magneto, wanda, peitro, mystique, the acolytes, xmen and brotherhood and some o.c's.
1. Introductions

Prologue to the lensherr legacy.

_**WARNING THIS IS A DARK STORY SOME PEOPLE MAY FIND OFFENSIVE PLZ DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED.**_

This story is my take on what I think the lensherr family should really be like. magneto is a young handsome evil mob boss. Wanda and Quiksilver work for him as heirs to his mob empire the other acolytes are still his henchmen. When he was a teenager he met mystique who had just become a rival mob boss after her father was murdered and owns a bar in the darker side of new York called midnight the brotherhood is her posse but secretly magneto who everyone calls Magnus is obsessed with mystique and plans on joining the two teams and making her his personal whore. Nice isn't it. This story is planned to show a darker side to the lensherr family and there will be some scenes with sexual content and perhaps some bad language.


	2. Just Business

Midnight (the club) 12.30pm

Raven Darkeholme sat at her desk going through a balance sheet of the delivery times the next day.

She couldn't believe the cost of yet another crate of beer grateful for yet another day where she did not have to be near Magnus or anyone associated with him.

She knew it was pathetic for an evil mob boss like herself to be made feel uneasy by a man but whenever he entered a room she felt as though she couldn't resist him.

That thought alone made her feel very uncomfortable so she was very glad for one more day without so much as a mention of her rival.

Deep in thought of him she did not manage to hear the sound of a large vehicle pulling up outside.

The two large men (one called bishop, the other blob) she had employed to protect her stood guarding the door to her office trying to look as tough as they possibly could, however had seen the vehicle and were on there way to find out who would be stopping at the club seven hours before it even opened.

Well just as they reached the vehicle which by now they could identify as a long black limo, the door swung open and out came a pair of feet judging by the gorgeous pair of black strapped high heels which came out with them told the boys the person was in fact a woman and seeing the rest of her they knew in the first five second who this women was and neither were too happy about her being there.

Wanda Maximoff - Lensherr stood at the door looking at the two as though they were the most pathetic creatures she had ever seen.

Two seconds after she made her way to the pavement the opposite door to the limo opened and out came her brother in his customary leather outfight: baggy leather trousers and a tight black t-shirt covered by a long black trench coat. His sister however was wearing a tight black strappy dress, which could be mistaken for a t-shirt judging by the length to which it reached.

After closing the door to the limo he made his way over to his sister as they prepared to enter the building. As soon as they started walking the two boys came back to life and ran to try and stop the twins from entering.

But being stupid assed boys never made it in time and only ended up tripping each other up then tumbling to the ground as Wanda grabbed the handle to ravens office giving it a hard twist and throwing it open.

The twins then prepared to walk in, in that way evil people do to try and intimidate the person in the room.

They marched in and sat down across the table from raven.

She looked up to see who had entered unauthorised but wasn't ready to handle the two people she saw. Finding her voice after what felt like a century of shock she stated rather angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Both twins looked nowhere near surprised at her reaction.

But Wanda was the first to answer.

"You know why we're here raven, so don't even try and act dumb" she said rather accusingly.

Then pietro added.

"You know what he wants"

Well raven didn't need to be a mutant or a mob boss to know whom they meant by he.

She took a deep shaky breath before speaking.

"Is he here" she asked quietly.

Both twins smiled at this before both nodding their heads.

Suddenly the lights started flashing as the doors burst open and there he was standing tall and dark as usual.

He strode into the room signalled for the twins to get out and they were gone just as pietro closed the door behind them raven managed to make out the shadows of her guards hanging upside down out of one of the cages on the ceiling of the dark club.

She then quickly turned her attention back to the man now sitting in the chair his son had been in only a few moments before.

For what felt like forever he sat there staring right at her she could already feel her body lowering to his gaze felt her soul surrender to this man.

All of a sudden he let out a small laugh got out of his chair and rounded the desk to sit right in front of her he then leant right down till they were almost touching and said very slowly

"You were supposed to meet me yesterday but you didn't show that wasn't very nice of you" he whispered in that dark husky voice she liked so much.

"Im sorry" she replied now shaking terribly out of fear of what he might do to even the score.

He noticed her shaking and knew exactly how to win this game.

He leant even closer now running his hand along her check whispering softly in her ear.

"Shhhhh I know you are, I know but it's not going to happen again now is it".

He asked knowing the answer.

"No" she mumbled quietly.

Now he had her he leant fully in now brushing his lips against hers seeing her eyes glaze over with lust he continued pressing his mouth to hers thrusting his tongue inside her mouth kissing her so fiercely all she could do was surrender to his mouth.

She let out a moan trying to catch her breath but he wasn't done there he managed to turn them around lying her down across her desk his mouth never leaving hers.

Slowly he started to undo the buttons in her blouse. Throwing the blouse aside he grabbed one of her full breasts through her black lace bra squeezing so hard it hurt.

But he knew raven and he knew that was the way she liked it hard and fast just like him.

He stopped his squeezing only to do the same to the other breast before undoing her trousers and letting them drop to the floor next to go was her panties, quickly before she had a chance to object he grasped her hips hard thrusting into her roughly causing her to gasp and moan blissfully.

He quickened the pace and within seconds her orgasm came but that didn't stop him no it only made him thrust harder and harder until she couldn't bare it anymore the pleasure was so overwhelming she tried to wriggle away which only made him grip tighter on her hips thrusting until finally his climax came.

Soon after he quickly righted himself grabbed his coat and returned to his limo leaving her their lying across her desk tears staining her face as she realised she had let him use her again.

Magnus quickly returned to the limo using his magnetic powers to open the door and climb in. His children who had been waiting for the past thirty minutes were looking ready to strangle him for taking to long.

"What took you so long father?" asked pietro.

Magnus only smiled one of his dark menacing smiles before answering

"Nothing my son just taking care of business".

End of chapter one

Did you like it plz review if you did or didn't either way I would really like to hear from ppl.


	3. Victors assignment & Wandas Obssession

The lensherr mansion 

Sabretooth stood waiting glancing at the clock every five minutes growing more and more agitated. He had been told to get the package he was holding and bring it to Magnus for half five, for once he arrived on time only to find everyone gone.

So now here he stood at half past seven ready to kill someone just to relive his boredom.

He had thought about turning around and leaving but knew it would be a mistake to walk out on Magnus especially if whatever the package he was holding was important so he waited and waited and waited growling every so often to remind the guards just how bored he was getting.

Both of the men guarding the room victor was in were feeling very uncomfortable being in the same room as the legendary sabretooth knowing if he had to wait any longer he may kill one of them to eat while he waited.

Suddenly the doors burst open and the two-lensherr children walked in completely ignoring the guards and victor and headed of down the corridor to their separate bedrooms.

Two minutes later Magnus walked in taking a quick glance at victor and motioned him to follow. They headed down a large dark corridor leading to a large door Magnus quickly pulled out a set of keys and pushed the door open walking inside.

The first thing victor noticed was how this room completely resembled one of those bedrooms in the dark ages, stone walls, fur rugs everywhere and candle instead of lights once more there seemed to be no windows in this room the only light being the candles and also a large fire place but there in the middle of the room was the only thing resembling the twenty first century a large metal desk and two chairs one on either side of the desk.

Magnus sat down on a chair and motioned for victor to do the same once seated the meeting began.

"So victor do you have my package" Magnus asked.

"Yes sir," victor replied in his customary deep growl like voice. He then put his hand in his pocket and brought out a small brown square shaped box laying it on the table in front of him.

"Where's my money" he asked very rudely. Grinning ferally.

"Ah yes your money I have it here but before I give it to you I have another assignment for you should you wish to take it up you would be paid twice as much for this assignment than your last. Interested?" he asked questioningly.

Victor thought for a moment before answering.

"Im listening" he replied warily.

Magnus smiled at his answer he was glad victor had agreed he disliked his attitude but for assignments like these there really was no one better.

"Good" he sighed.

He handed victor his money before finishing.

"Ill have gambit fax you the details, goodbye victor," he stated before nodding his head to show the meeting was over.

Victor picked up his money and left the room, heading down the hall to the front door.

Wanda opened the door to her bedroom hoping to sneak out the front door when she saw victor exit. She saw her chance.

"hey victor" she yelled out loudly chasing after the large man and met up with him at the door.

Victor turned his head to find out who had called him out to find Wanda in a rather sultry looking outfit smiling seductively at him.

"Hello miss lensherr" he growled giving her an appreciative once over. "And what can I help you with" he smiled darkly.

Quickly however his smile disappeared as he saw her eyes darken and turn black still smiling at him she reached up and stroked his face whispering

" You know how to help me victor and you will help me cause I can be a real pain"

She then stepped back and in minutes he was on his knees clutching his throat trying to loosen the hex sphere she had now wrapped round his throat cutting off oxygen.

"Okay okay ill take you, you little bitch now let go" he answering coughing futilely.

She smiled down at him before releasing the sphere allowing him to stand up.

He grasped his collar trying to adjust in an attempt to get back his bad demeanour.

"Get on" he growled. Pointing to his motorcycle.

Wanda smiled again before walking across to the motorcycle and sliding on the back. Watching him walk towards her. He finally climbed on and started up the engine taking off down the street they rode for another couple of minutes before arriving out side a large rundown looking factory.

Wanda then leapt of the bike and headed towards the door. As soon as she hit the pavement victor took off down the street.

She walked straight up to the door and knocked in a secret code kind of way.

Suddenly the door swung opened and she walked in only to be greeted by a large old woman with green/grey hair and no teeth.

"Wanda welcome you're late the meeting started an hour ago" she spat out angrily.

"What ever" Wanda replied barging past the old woman and walking into the main room. She walked in and sat down on a large red chair in the centre suddenly a black portal opened up in front of her and out came three people the two men she noticed she couldn't make out but the woman she knew and smiled.

She got out her seat and walked over to the woman. The woman turned to face her.

"Hello Wanda" she said happily.

"Hello Agatha" Wanda replied.


	4. The Twins

The Harkness Coven 11.30pm 

A man called out through the crowd of witches and warlocks now filling the room.

"Thirty minutes till midnight time to form a circle all new witches and warlocks find your mentor and they'll explain the ritual."

Wanda had heard this announcement a thousand times gradually she and Agatha walked over together to the circle of people now standing together holding hands and chanting.

Suddenly Agatha grabbed Wanda's hand squeezing tightly she leaned towards Wanda and whispered.

"Remember Wanda to go to the master with the sacrifice and do exactly as your told".

"I remember" Wanda replied.

Suddenly a portal opened up in the centre of the room and a large hooded figure appeared while the circle chanted an old ancient ritual.

Back at the lensherr mansion pietro was holding one of his weekly parties. His room was filled with enough women so that all the men in the room could have there own set of cheerleading squads and about twenty of his closest male friends and thirty five already empty barrels of beer.

Pietro at the moment was sitting at a table playing poker with five of the nastiest men in new York half of them being the sons of his fathers 'associates' and five of the dumbest women in the world.

One of the women a tall blonde with dark blue eyes was sitting on the arm of pietro's chair.

The blonde haired girl was pietro's long-term girlfriend and all around whore of an inhuman crystal. Pietro dated crystal for three reasons

One: she was as dumb as a plank

Two: her relatives are also associates of his father.

Three: Wanda hates crystal and pietro enjoys annoying his sister.

Right now he was taking advantage of the first reason he liked crystal. He could tell her to do something and she'd do it just to make him happy.


	5. The Twins II

Back At The Warehouse 

The large cloaked figure stepped out into the circle waiting, glancing round at all the people still holding hands and chanting.

"Step forward" came a loud eerie voice from inside the hood.

Right then the two people at either side of Wanda let go of her hand as she stepped towards the figure slowly, carrying a small square box.

She stepped in front of the figure and slowly sank to her knees holding the box forward. Slowly the figure raised his right hand grasping the box from Wanda's hand.

"Step back my child". His voice boomed again.

Wanda then stood back up and walked backwards to her position in the circle.

The large figure then opened the box to reveal a small white crystal which using his powers he absorbed in a large flash of light then made his way back through the portal three people stepped forward and stated a magic spell closing the portal. Agatha stood up from her spot on the wall and walked over to Wanda.

"Well done child you will be rewarded for your loyalty and respect but it is time the coven retired till next week."

"Goodnight Wanda"

"Goodnight Agatha"

Wanda then turned round and headed out into the night.

Back at the mansion 

Pietro had sent everyone home for the night but just like every week crystal had stayed behind and was waiting for him in his bedroom.

Pietro had just finished saying goodbye to the last of his friends when he shut the door with a tired yawn and a sigh.

He made his way back to his room locking the bedroom so his sister wouldn't disturb him when she returned from another coven meeting.

He turned to see crystal lying on his bed already in her underwear.

"Hey honey everyone gone?" she asked giggling in that way bimbo's do.

Pietro walked over to the bed sitting on the edge and taking off his shirt.

"Yeah there gone," he mumbled drunkenly.

"So were alone" she asked

"Yep" he replied.

Crystal was just about to say something even more stupid when the lock on the door suddenly started to glow and the door was thrown off its hinges.


	6. A Wet Looking Remy

To reveal a cross and very wet looking Remy.

"Where the hell is your father?" he yelled angrily.

"My father he uhhhhh went out to a meeting". Pietro replied nervously.

Remy grinned nastily.

"Somehow I just don't believe you"

He stated before throwing Quiksilver about the room until he finally gave in.

"Fine if you wont tell me ill find him myself"

"By the way crystal", he whispered before passing,

"You better head home I noticed Wanda coming up the drive".

As soon as he finished crystal shot about the room grabbing her clothes and throwing them on before running out the door less room to the front door yelling behind her.

"Bye pie ill call you later"

"Bye" pietro whispered before sitting down on his bed.

Two minutes later Wanda walked down the hall she was just about to head into her room when she noticed her brother sitting on his bed looking upset.

"Hey Q, what's up" she asked gently

"Nothing just keep getting interrupted that's all" he mumbled quietly.

"What do you mean" Wanda asked rather confused.

"Nothing just forget it" he replied before lying back on his bed.

"Oh come on Q, tell me what's wrong," she asked again before leaning down next to him.

Pietro simply sighed and turned on his side to face his sister. He was about to explain what had happened when he decided against it and instead leant over to his sister and kissed her running his tongue along her lips begging for entrance into her mouth slowly she opened her mouth allowing him access and there tongues merged together in playful harmony they carried on with the lip lock for five minutes before pietro slowly turned Wanda over and started to unbutton her blouse.

He slowly worked on each button running his fingers inside her top caressing each new bit of flesh as it was revealed then leant down to kiss her again. Wanda then ran her hands down her brothers sides to the bottom of his tight black shirt grabbing it and pulling it over his head and throwing it to the floor. They were about to go further when they heard a voice calling them out of their fun.

"Wanda, pietro your dinner is ready"

Pietro sat up with a sigh.

"Even with my sister I get interrupted" he mumbled before grabbing his shirt and pulling it on.

Wanda then grabbed his hand as they walked out of his room and headed to the dinning room for their supper.


	7. Remy's Nightmare

As Wanda and Pietro made their way down to dinner they passed their fathers office and stopped as they heard Remy yelling.

"What do you think is wrong with Remy" asked Wanda quietly to her brother.

"I don't know" pietro whispered "but when gambit came in he was really angry and soaking wet for some unknown reason".

"Soaking wet?" Wanda asked with a confused look on her face "why was it raining."

"Nope but he looked like someone had dumped a basin of water on his head". He replied

"Weird, very weird but we have to get down for dinner we can ask dad later" said Wanda before heading off down the hall followed closely by her brother.

Inside the office Remy was pacing up and down fuming with rage.

" I cant believe that Creed. Five hours I waited outside of that restaurant Magnus FIVE HOURS!" He yelled angrily.

"So what happened" Magnus asked growing impatient with his henchman's constant pacing.

"Damn creed damn him to hell can you believe he made me wait out there". He yelled again.

Magnus leaned forward pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Gambit what happened, you know I don't have time for this I have a meeting to get to, I need to know what happened with creed."

"Well like a said I waited out there for" he started again.

"Five hours you said" replied Magnus.

"Yeah anyway I was waiting and waiting with the info you gave me but he never showed, after the five hours were over I decided to go in cause I was freezing, I get in and what do I see but creed getting it on with his wife on one of the tables with all the people in the restaurant placing bets to see how long he could go before getting off. He looks up and gets what he says."

"Hi Remy you know ive been waiting here for five hours and don't like the fact you made me wait, so I throw the letter at him and storm out, I mean can you believe that guy all that time I waited and he was inside waiting on me".

"So you gave him the letter and then you left?" asked Magnus

"Yep" replied Remy.

"It took you ten minutes to tell me that and thanks to you Im late for dinner" stated Magnus.

"Dinner? Can I come?" he asked pathetically.

Magneto sighed tiredly.

"Fine as long as you don't start that pacing and ranting again."

"I Promise" Remy told him raising his right hand up in defence.

They both exited the office and headed into the dining room and both sat down at the table Magnus sat down at the head of the table as Remy sat down next to colossus and helped himself to some roast beef and potatoes. Ten minutes after they started eating sabretooth entered the room with his wife Nyssa who was holding his two-year-old son Joseph. Wanda got out of her seat and rushed over to Nyssa.

" Hey Nyssa is that Joseph." She said pulling a face at the little boy causing him to giggle loudly.

"Nyssa, Victor come have some dinner but I have somewhere to be so children."

Magnus called out causing the twins to turn toward their father. "I wont be home into the early hours in the morning so I expect you to both be in bed".

"Yes father" both of the twins called out in unison.

Magnus then got up and headed out to the limousine, which was waiting for him. He climbed in the door and turned to the driver.

" Club Midnight Jeffrey" said Magnus.


	8. Back to Club Midnight

Magnus climbed out of the limousine and walked up to the club.

The bouncers to one look at magneto and let him pass.

Magnus made his way through the club noticing all the exotic dancers and noticed that nearly all the people in the club were mutants.

He walked up to the bar and leant over at the bartender a young mutant named Jessica with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and dark brown eyes and tattoos all over her arms and legs.

She was wearing the clubs t-shirt a black top with two yellow eyes on the back and a short black denim skirt.

"Where is raven" he asked her checking her body language to see if she would be brave enough to lie.

"I ah don't know she was in the back but she's not there now," she mumbled hoping to god he wouldn't hurt her to find out if she was lying.

He wasn't surprised she was scared or that she knew who he was over the years his relationship with mystique had gotten him quite a reputation.

He was just about to prod further when he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder from behind he turned to see Marie and Kurt both standing behind him.

He smiled at Kurt when he noticed the young man was actually looking him in the eye he had to give the boy credit he had gotten braver since the last time he had seen him.

He then turned to Marie who had been glaring at him for the last five minutes and winked at her causing her to glare even harder she was just about to say something when Kurt spoke.

"Good evening Mr Lensherr our mother wishes to speak with you if you would like to follow me." He smiled once he finished but his eyes told Magnus he was not happy about his mother associating with a known mob boss.

Kurt and Marie both turned heading towards their mother's office while Magnus followed. The reached the office as Marie grabbed the handle and pushed the door open.

Magnus could make out ravens desk and her leaning over it scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

She was wearing a small black top, which hung on her shoulder and a red, and black plaid skirt with black strapped high heels her hair was up in a simple clasp.

Magnus smiled at her sitting their comparing the thought of her like this and the way she looked the last time he saw her just as he was leaving.

Raven looked up suddenly to see Magnus smirking down at her she then looked over at both her children.

" Rogue, Kurt will you please excuse us so we can talk in private please." She asked nicely but both children knew it was an order not a request.

"Yes mother" both children replied before heading out the door.

As soon as the door shut raven turned round to Magnus frowning deeply.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID?" she yelled angrily.

He simply smirked walking slowly towards her running his fingers along the edge of the desk. She backed away slowly.

"What are you doing?" she mumbled nervously.

"Just taking care of business". He replied before laughing evilly.


	9. Security Camera's and Hidden Secrets

**Club Midnight**

Marie had decided after standing outside her mothers' office for the past fifteen minutes to see what was happening but just as she reached for the handle the door swung open and Magnus walked out followed closely by raven.

"Mother are you alright" Marie asked worriedly. She had heard her mother yelling earlier but did not think to disturb the conversation.

Raven looked up her hands still shaking from fear.

"Yes Marie Im fine but ill be leaving for a while tell Kurt he's in charge till I return". She smiled down at her daughter but her eyes still held the distinct look of fear.

Raven then started walking faster to catch up with Magnus who was at that moment heading out the door.

Marie watched her leave before going to look for Kurt. She found him talking to the DJ.

"Kurt I need to talk to you" she called out over the noise.

Kurt turned around to see who had called him.

"What is it rogue?" he yelled walking over to his sister.

"Its nothing I just came to tell you mum left with magneto and she left you in charge". She paused for a minute before continuing. "Also I heard yelling coming from inside the office, it sounded like mum and when she came out she looked really scared like he had hurt her or something."

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly

"Im positive she replied sharply. "God if there was only a way we could find out what happened"

Kurt sighed thoughtfully before replying, "Yes if we could only be sure. Suddenly an idea hit him.

"Security cameras" he stated triumphantly.

Inside The Lensherr Limousine 

"Now remember raven" Magnus said sharply "we must work together to keep them in the dark about the attack give nothing away."

"I know Magnus I know, it's not like they're the smartest people on the planet, I mean its Scott summer for Christ sake and his whore of a wife Mrs jean summers." She stated arrogantly.

"Yes but Charles will be there too, to make sure we're not double crossing their company." He replied.

"But we are double crossing his company aren't we?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Yes of course" he smiled "but they don't know that" they both smiled knowingly.

After ten minutes of silence the limo finally pulled up outside a large mansion on a plaque beside the gate it read.

Charles Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters


	10. Meetings With an Old Friend

The limo drove through the mansion gates and made its way up to the front drive.

Magnus and raven stepped out of the limo and made their way up the steps of the Xavier institute. Dr Henry McCoy greeted them at the door.

"Good evening Mr Lensherr, Miss Darkeholme"

"Good evening Henry" replied Magnus casually "I suspect their waiting in Charles office"

"Yes they asked me to escort you both there, please follow me." He said before heading off down a corridor.

They followed hank through the hall passing many classrooms.

They passed a particular door and could hear the sound of a television. Henry and Magnus decided to keep walking but raven had chosen to look inside once there she noticed the two occupants.

"Hi guys" raven called out sweetly.

Logan looked over from his position on the couch.

"Hi ray, look Ororo its raven". He said calling over to storm who was sitting across from him on one of the chairs.

"Hi raven what are you doing here". Ororo asked beaming to see her friend over at the mansion.

"At a meeting with Xavier which I better get back to just wondered if you guys wanted to come by the club tomorrow unless your busy" she stated questioningly.

"That sounds great Ororo said excitedly. "Doesn't it James". She called out to Logan whose eyes were still glued to the television screen.

"Oh yeah great" he said mumbling quietly eyes still glued to the TV.

"Well that's great ill see you guys tomorrow then"

"Bye Guys" raven said turning to head out the door.

"Bye raven" replied Ororo

"Yeah bye" came logans voice, still not paying attention.

Ororo then turned back to the screen.

Raven turned with a smirk and carried on down the hall to Xavier's office catching up with Magnus just in time.

In Xavier's office 

"Do you really think you can trust those two I mean they are evil they could have easily been the masterminds behind the attack" Scott said angrily.

"No Scott I do not believe Magnus would do something like this after all we have been friends for forty years". Charles said reassuringly.

But Scott looked unconvinced.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in hank" called Charles.

The door opened and hank walked in followed closely by raven and Magnus. They both took seats facing Charles's desk as hank turned around and walked straight back out the door.

"Good evening Charles, Scott, jean". Magnus said politely turning to each one as he said they're names.

"Good evening to you too my friend" Charles replied curtly.

"Shall we get down to business" raven interrupted harshly.

"Yes, well we all know why I have called you here". Charles said calmly.

"Well we wouldn't be here if we weren't hoping to find out". Raven replied smiling arrogantly.

"Why don't you stop being so fucking rude, you fucking whore I don't see why you have to be so damn……….." Scott yelled out but was interrupted.

"Scott that is quite enough" Charles stated trying his best to quiet his second in command.

"We called you here to ask you if you recognise this man," Charles said pointing to his computer screen where a video camera recording was playing.

" It shows a man breaking into my office to steal a possession of mine"

Magnus watched the screen a small smile tugged at his mouth there leaping out of the office window object in hand was SABRETOOTH!


	11. Rub a Dub Dub The Twins in a Tub

Back at the lensherr mansion the twins had finished they're supper and were now back in pietro's room lying together on his couch and talking.

"I cant believe dad didn't leave us any money what are we supposed to do now" pietro asked his sister.

"Well we could always go throw paint balls at sabretooth or find out why gambit was wet today. You know that reminds me we never really found out". She rambled on confusingly.

But her brother had stopped listening and proceeded to undo her shirt while she had been talking, if she had noticed she would have seen him take off her top and start unbuttoning her trousers.

"Eh pietro what are you doing" Wanda asked cautiously.

" I thought we could go for a bath" he sighed pulling off her trousers.

She then helped him by pulling his t-shirt over his head.

Pietro then got up and headed into the bathroom.

Wanda started to untie her shoelaces when she heard the sound of running water.

She quickly pulled off her shoes then quickly got out of her black bra and panties making her way into the bathroom.

When she got into the bathroom she found her brother already naked and climbing slowly into the tub.

She slowly climbed in beside him and leaned back into her brother's strong arms. Pietro gentle reached over to grab the soap and sponge and gently washed his sisters back and along her arms.

Wanda sighed happily.

Leaning further back into her brothers' chest.

Once he had finished on her back he moved to the front running the sponge and his hands over her neck, breasts and stomach and down her body to her legs.

After he finished Wanda sat up turning around gently she carefully pulled the sponge out of her brothers hands.

Washing him the way he had washed her.

When they finished they lay back together.

Once they had finished they climbed out together dried each other off then fell asleep together on pietro's bed wrapped up in each other's arms dreaming peacefully.

Back at midnight 

Rogue and Kurt were watching the videotape of their mother and Magnus they couldn't believe it. Kurt looked angry whereas rogue looked as though she was about to be sick. As the tape neared the most disgusting part rogue quickly got out of her seat in front of the television and quickly pulled the tape out.

"Oh my gawd" rogue mumbled. Trying to get the words out through nausea.

" I can't believe mum would subject herself to that kind of behaviour"

"It's sick and disgusting and when I see magneto Im going to rip him to pieces".

"UHH THAT BASTARD" Kurt yelled angrily.

Rogue had never seen her brother like this he was fuming.

" No Kurt you cant tell mum or magneto that we saw this tape okay". Rogue said grabbing her brother by the shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Why not you saw what he made her do rogue we cant just let that stand."

"Were not going to Kurt but for now we have to keep it quite until we come up with a plan okay, okay?" She asked.

"Okay" he said nodding his head in agreement before storming out the office.

Rogue took one last look at the black screen and left the room too.


	12. When Magneto Met Mystique

Magnus and raven sat in the limo, leaving the mansion raven was going over in her head what she had to organise for tomorrow night at the club while Magnus thought about there meeting.

He couldn't believe Charles didn't recognise creed but then again it had been ten years since he has seen him.

He recall the day he introduced them as he remembered it was the same day he met raven.

He thought back a smile crossing his lips at the memory of him and Charles standing at the gala chatting about a recent deal they had finished in which they had worked together to con someone out of fifty thousand dollars.

Of course Charles had got out of the game very early now all he did was honest work.

Anyway they had been discussing there next big deal when victor had walked in and started attacking the president.

In about two seconds he was being covered by security guards but even they couldn't stop him.

If he wasn't the one who had hired him he would have been very impressed. Magnus remembered Charles turning to him then with a bewildered look on his face, he wasn't sure but he decided to ask.

"You didn't arrange that did you" he asked as creed jumped out the window and ran off.

"Over here" Magnus said quietly leading his friend out into the corridor.

"Coast is clear" Magnus called out to no one it seemed.

But suddenly victor appeared walking out of the shadows carrying whatever it was he had taken from the president.

He handed it over to Magnus before turning around and running off.

"It must have been something important if you hired someone like him to do the job" Charles stated motioning to the object in Magnus's pocket.

"It was" he replied sharply.

"And it is?" Charles asked nonchalantly.

"None of your business" Magnus replied half jokingly.

He then walked away from his friend back into the main hall where everyone had resumed there dancing and chatting personas.

Charles followed.

Magnus was just about to inform his friend that he was leaving when suddenly a vision appeared slowly walking down the main staircase. Magnus could not believe it he had never seen a women look that good. He slowly made his way up to the stranger.

"Hello there im Erik Lensherr but people call me Magnus" he said charmingly smiling sweetly at her before lifting up her hand placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"Hello my name is Raven, Raven Darkeholme" she replied smiling at him seductively as he kissed her hand.


	13. Dancing and Planning

Magnus after introducing himself to raven took her hand leading her onto the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance," he asked.

"Id love to" she said in that way they do in the movies. (1)

Magnus slowly reached over to capture her waist pulling her in to meet him.

'Ravens breath caught in her lungs as he did this unable to say or do anything except move to wherever he led them'.

They dance for a long time around the room waltzing round in pure bliss looking into each other's eyes neither one wanting it to end.

'Raven couldn't believe how amazing it felt to be where she was.

She was so captivated by him she didn't even notice that they had started to dance'

All she could do was stare into his eyes and smile hoping the dance would last forever.'

But slowly the song ended and they had to let each other go.

Magnus released his hold from around her waist and stepped backwards looking at the floor searching his mind for what to do next.

He looked up at her again ready to say something when he noticed a tall man coming up behind her, whispering something in her ear slowly she walked off with the stranger, she turned back to him quickly only to whisper

"Goodnight Erik and thank you for the dance"

And then she was gone.

Slowly the world came back into action and he realised he had been standing their staring at the door for ten minutes while everyone else continued dancing around him.

Swift fully he walked out the door to his limousine.

He climbed in slowly smiling to himself remembering her smile and how great it felt to have her in his arms.

He knew then the thought of her would keep him awake every night until he could see her again.

The Next Morning 

Magnus sat up off the couch yawning and stretching trying to rid himself of the pain in his back from sitting on a couch all night reviewing numbers.

He walked slowly and sleepily through his house till he reached his study walking over to his desk he picked up the phone of the table and dialled tapping his fingers over his desk waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

Finally they did and he introduced himself across the line

"Hi its Erik Lensherr is the master of the house home its important," he said in his best authoritive voice.

"Mumble, mumble, mumble" came the voice over the phone.

Suddenly the voice changed and he smiled to himself knowingly.

"Hello Charles rough night" he asked jokingly.

"Hahahaha very funny" he replied moaning and yawning over the phone.

"What's wrong old friend to many glasses of champagne last night?" Magnus laughed over the phone.

" More to do with the lovely blonde lady who came back with me he replied astounding his friend.

"You took someone home with you last night" he asked astonished by this.

"What, you thought you were the only one with male urges well tells you how wrong you were". He said laughing to himself.

"So how did you get the headache then?" Erik asked curiously.

"Her boyfriend showed up started yelling at me for stealing her away from him, course I didn't need the aggravation so I told him he could have her back and got hank to throw them out together."

"Uhhh your worse than me" Erik said laughing again.

"Hey who do you think I learnt it from mister"

"Oh that's right blame me for your behaviour, that's nice" Magnus said sarcastically.

"Well its true" Charles replied, any way what did you call for I assume it wasn't to hear my story"

"No I was wondering if you knew anything about that girl I was dancing with cause I cant seem to get her out of my head" Erik asked sincerely.

"Its always a girl with you isn't it"

"It is not always a girl…. do you know anything or not cause I have things to do" he said getting a little irritated.

"I don't know what was her name again?" Xavier asked.

"Raven Darkeholme, she said" Magnus stated.

Charles thought for a minute before answering.

"Raven darkeholme yes she was at the Christmas party last year her and her father were talking to the mayor about the election, her father is John Darkeholme"

"Wait john darkeholme, the mob boss?" Erik asked interrupting his friend.

"That's the one" Charles said.

"Didn't he die" Magnus asked curiously.

"Yeah three months ago apparently left everything to her" Charles stated.

"Thanks Charles I think I know where to find her and how to find her now."

He replied before hanging up a sadistic smile spread across his lips.

End Of Chapter

The way most damsels in distress do when the hero asks them to dance all swooney and love sick but trying to look proper.

Please review if you can. Or don't understand anything please ask so I can make the next chapter clearer. Next chapter should be up in the next few days maybe more if no inspiration comes shouldn't take more than a week though.

Thanks bye for now.

xxJaynaruxx


	14. The Opening of Club Midnight

A large black door haunting and disturbing.

Slowly a dainty blue hand reached up to grasp the handle. Suddenly the hand was jerked away as a large angry voice was heard from behind the door.

"What do you mean you don't know who arranged the attack on the president, I hired you to find out five days ago this is unacceptable, find out who hired the assassin or find a grave stone with your name on it, GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT!" came a large angry male voice.

Suddenly the door swung open and a short stumpy man ran through the doorway heading out the front door almost knocking over the person waiting on the other side.

The door was left wide open showing a large man behind an office desk.

His face was pure red it was clear that he was the one who had been yelling.

Quickly however he looked up noticing the shadow in the doorway he tried to look calm and kind but failed miserably and slumped down in his seat with an exasperated sigh.

"Miss darkeholme please come in I was just dealing with some business your father told me to deal with before he uh…" he trailed of not knowing how to open the death subject so chose to change it.

"Is there something I could help you with?" he asked reverting to his calm and collected persona.

"I hope so" came the familiar female voice owned only by mystique as she walked seductively into the room taking a seat across from the man now staring at his future boss with a very appreciative look.

She crossed her legs over quickly shifting in her seat comfortable with the attention she'd be lying if she said she wasn't used to it by now.

" I was wondering if you could identify someone for me," she reached over handing him a security camera picture.

"We met at the party five days ago and we danced but I was pulled away by Marco apparently I wasn't allowed to associate with this man but he wouldn't tell me why". She sat back slowly searching his face for any hint of recollection.

"So you want someone to tell you all about him" he asked half seriously.

"Look I know someone knows who he is and I intend on finding out." She stated looking intent on searching the world for answers.

The man sighed knowing he had no choice but to come clean.

"His name is Erik Magnus lensherr, he is another mob boss, he worked with your father on a business deal where they swore an oath of loyalty to each other but when they carried out the deal the police busted in and tried to arrest both your father and Magnus."

"Magnus thanks to his friend Charles Xavier was let off with a $10,000 fine whereas your father was sent to prison for ten years he asked Magnus to get him off like Charles had done for him but Magnus simply left him there saying that he wasn't much of a team player."

"Ten years later your father got out and Magnus had taken all of his clients all of his alias and had left him with nothing" he paused for a minute to let her process the information.

"Oh my god I cant believe he'd do that to my dad" she said placing a hand over her mouth in disbelief.

" Your father has spent the last ten years of his life trying to get back what Magnus stole from him, but he never fully recovered"

"Thank you" raven replied getting up from her seat and taking the picture from his hands before heading for the door.

"Im sorry I had to be the one to tell you this" he said sympathetically.

She turned round to smile Quickly then turned and walked straight out the door as she entered the lounge of her mansion. She pulled the picture out from her bag.

Placing it between her fingers she pulled it tightly ripping it straight down the middle and dropping it into the trash can in the corner before heading to her room to change for the club opening that night.

Raven walked up through the crowd of people outside the warehouse. She stepped up to the door where along piece of red string had been stretched across.

"Welcome everyone to **The Opening Of Club Midnight"** she called out over the sound of people talking. Cheering was heard throughout the crowd a she opened her bag to reveal a pair of long scissors.

Slowly she placed the tape between the scissors and cut through it.

Soon everyone had piled into the club, the music was blaring, and people were dancing and drinking.

Raven slowly made her way into her new office.

The opening had been a success and she was more than a little happy the club had taken almost a year to start and had taken at least 5 million just to decorate but it was finally done.

Nothing could spoil this night.

Gently she lay down on her deep red couch closing her eyes sleepily she didn't notice the handle to her door being twisted round and a dark figure enter the room.

The stranger took one look at the woman and smiled creeping quietly over to where she lay bending down to the level of the couch.

Steadily the stranger brought his hand up to her ankle stroking her leg.

Dreamingly she moaned lightly.

Slowly he moved his hand further up her leg looking for any sign that she might wake up before going higher and higher until he was up under her dress.

Eventually he found his way to the top of her thigh caressing smoothly he brought his other hand up as well grasping the top of her underwear he pulled them down gently to her knees. Watching her face to make sure she was still sleeping.

He managed to pull them completely off.

Placing both his hands comfortable back up her skirt he continued his journey up her legs pushing his fingers in and out of the woman in front of him watching her twitch and moan under his menacing touch.

Slowly she came back into awareness shoving the man away from her before scurrying up the back of the couch.

"Who the hell are you" she called out shaking terribly.

"Hello raven don't tell me you've forgot about me already it has only been five days" came the stranger who had backed away into the corner cloaked by darkness.

"Magnus?" she asked half curious half frightened.

Slowly the stranger stepped forward.

Smiling.


	15. Coming Back from the Past

**Back at the Present Day**

Slowly Magnus was pulled out of his thoughts by raven's voice.

"Okay Magnus were back ill see you in the morning for our meeting with the hellfire club" she said.

Magnus noticing that they were in fact at his place now grasped the handle of the limo door pushing it open he was about to step out when he turned back towards raven.

"Tomorrow morning then, eleven o'clock" he stated smiling.

He then exited the limo and headed for the front door.

Turning back round just in time to see ravens limousine rushing off down the street.

He entered the house heading out into the lounge hoping to continue his thoughts on the past.

**In Pietro's Room**

Wanda slowly slid out of the bed making sure not to wake up her brother as she quickly got dressed and headed down the hall.

She walked along for a few minutes glancing at each family portrait hanging from the walls in the hall.

Looking back at the day each one was taken.

Smiling to herself as each memory surfaced.

She made her way to the main lounge and out the balcony doors to see the sunrise.

It was already 5.45 and should have been getting light any minute. She took in a deep breath revelling in the morning breeze.

She stood for a long time watching the trees blowing in the wind and listening to the sound of early morning birds twittering in the sky.

She wondered where her father had gone his meeting did not usually last all night.

So she knew it had to have been something important.

Usually he would work until dinner then take the rest of the night to visit raven or he would invite Wanda into his study.

It was the first night in a long time she had slept with her brother usually she cared more for her fathers company.

She didn't understand why but he made her feel safer than her brother did.

She and her brother were like children they had fun together enjoyed each other's company but with her father she felt safe and cared for.

Like she was the most important thing in her fathers' life, like she needed him to hold her at night, just needed him to be there.

Thinking this she realised that in the hours he had been gone she had already started to miss him.

That thought worried her.

When had she become so dependent on her father?

She sighed again this time her brow creasing with worry.

Suddenly she was pulled out of her thoughts when two hands circled her waist pulling her back on to a hard muscular chest.

She smiled slightly leaning back into the stranger as he pressed his head onto her shoulder hugging her tightly.

"Good morning father, how was the meeting," she asked after a while.

"Fine dear just fine" he replied gently releasing her from the hug to step around to her side to look out at the view as well.

Slowly he linked his hand with his daughters leading her into the lounge walking side by side they walked across the room. Opening another door he pulled her inside the room. Once inside it was clear to anyone that this was in fact her father's bedroom.


	16. A Mission For the Twins

**Magnus's Bedroom (10 o'clock)**

'BEEEEEEEP' went the alarm clock it had been making that same sound for the past ten minutes when finally a small pale hand reached up to press the snooze button.

"Dad its 10 you need to get going"

Wanda whispered softly rolling over to face to her father.

Slowly the bundle beside her began to move.

Hearing his daughters voice Magnus sat up slowly stretching.

'Two hours of sleep was not enough for a man of his age'

He thought to himself sleepily.

Standing up from the bed he made his way into the bathroom passing several bundles of his and his daughters discarded clothing.

Just before shutting the bathroom door he called back to his daughter.

"Go wake up your brother I have a job for both of you"

"Mm what's that?" Wanda mumbled quietly.

"I want you to go spend the day with rogue and Kurt and find out what they're up to maybe even invite them over to spend the night tonight after the club." He said secretly smiling.

"Okay dokay" Wanda mumbled again before dropping her head back onto the pillow.

Finally Magnus left the bathroom to head out through the front door where a limo was waiting.

Using his powers he pulled open the door stepping inside and closing it again manually.

The limousine took off down the road heading up into the good part of New York.

Back in magneto's bedroom Wanda got up out of the bed slowly stretching.

Gathering her clothes quickly she made her way through the halls back along to her brothers room.

Once there she found him lying asleep snoring loudly as per usual, quietly and stealthily she crept up to her sleeping brother holding a large pale of water.

'Funnily enough this was how she got Remy up usually when rogue needed him and he kept ignoring Wanda's yelling'. (Hint, Hint).

Any way she was just about to tip the bucket when as quick as a flash he moved behind her grabbing the bucket on his way past and poured it over her head instead.

"Ugggggh you nasty bastard what was that for" she screamed franticly.

"You were going to do it to me" he yelled out laughing loudly.

"So Im allowed," she answered pathetically.

"Allowed yeah right" he called out grabbing her round the waist throwing her onto the bed jumping on top of her tickling her speedily.

"Ha ha, no stop, ha ha" Wanda squealed trying to worm her way out.

Her squirming only caused him to tickle her faster and more often.

Finally after a few minutes they both lay back together laughing.

"We have to go we have a job to do" Wanda said breathlessly.

"Where and who" her brother answered seriously.

"Rogue and Kurt and Club Midnight" Wanda replied.


	17. Scarface

Getting up off the bed pietro grabbed Wanda's arm dragging her out of his room and into hers.

"Lets find something nice to wear, remember last time we had a paint ball fight" pietro said thinking back to the last time him and Wanda visited Marie and Kurt.

"I remember we won of course" Wanda replied smiling happily.

"Course we did we always win were the best" he said laughing lightly.

Quickly Wanda got dressed putting on a black bandana to match her strappy black rock top, black denim jeans and black suede and metal space hoppers. _(Type of large gothic boots, for those who don't know what space hoppers are)._

Grabbing her leather jacket she turned to her brother.

"Are you going in the nude or are you getting dressed" she called out chuckling sweetly while throwing him a cover.

Surely enough he noticed that he was in fact standing in Wanda's bedroom in the nude.

"Oh ha ha ha I didn't even notice," he said zooming off at high speed into his bedroom appearing two seconds later in faded blue denim jeans, a tight white t-shirt and denim jacket finished off with a pair off white sneakers.

"Shall we" he asked offering his hand to his sister.

"Yes we shall" she replied taking his hand.

Once outside they headed over to the main garage opening the door and heading over to there cars.

"Which one" pietro asked his sister staring at over ten very expensive cars.

Wanda slowly pulled a set of keys out of her pocket.

"Mine" she answered him smiling as she skipped up to the black convertible in the corner.

"I just had it fixed," she stated before grabbing the driver's door and pulling it open stepping in and slamming it again.

Her brother made his way round to the passenger's side and climbed in.

Soon they were off heading up town to mystiques lovely little mansion.

Once they arrived they parked the car out front and walked up to the front door opening it and walking in unannounced.

They headed up the main staircase to rogues room knowing that if they were in the house that where they would be.

When the reached the top of the staircase pietro held his arm out to stop his sisters movements.

"What's wrong?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Shhh, they're talking about something" he replied.

"So?" she asked curiously.

"So dad told us to find out what they were up to right isn't that what you said in the car" asked pietro quietly.

"Pretty much" Wanda said.

"Well lets find out," he whispered opening rogue's bedroom door a crack to hear what was being said.

Inside the room 

"Are you sure this will work I mean Magnus is powerful, he might suspect that were up to something." Kurt asked his sister warily.

"All were going to do is tell him to stay away from our mother if he does then we wont need to resort to other methods" she replied.

"And if he doesn't?" he asked quickly.

"Then we will have to go with plan B," she stated grinning evilly.

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that" Kurt replied.

Outside the door Wanda and pietro smiled to themselves before standing up properly, sorting themselves before opening the door.

Wanda and pietro strode in the room surprising the two siblings in the room.

"Quiksilver, Wanda when did you get here" rogue asked nervously.

"Just now" pietro asked speedily.

"Did you happen to hear what we were talking about did you" Kurt asked looking worried.

"Not really" Wanda lied. "What were you talking about something embarrassing?" she said pulling Kurt beside her and laughing teasingly.

"Yeah we were talking about something funny that happened the other day" rogue lied.

"Oh yeah what happened" pietro asked smiling.

"We uhhh we were out in the garden and we were throwing a ball about and I threw it too hard and it hit Kurt in the face it was funny" rogue laughed trying to make it sound as funny as possible.

"Mmn that is embarrassing" Wanda stated looking at Kurt.

"Well we came over to see if you guys wanted to hang out and maybe stay over tonight after the club" pietro asked

"That sounds great but we will have to ask raven first but we would really like that" Kurt answered and rogue nodded.

"Good well now that it is set what shall we do" Wanda asked.

"Lets watch a movie" rogue said kneeling down to her video collection.

"Which one?"

"Scarface" they all said in unison.


	18. Dirty Dancing

They had just finished watching the movie, had eaten five packets of crisps, two tubs of ice cream, and drank three bottles of coke.

" Aw ah love that movie" rogue told the group lying back on the couch yawning deeply.

" Me too" Kurt said tumbling backwards off the bed.

"Ouch" Kurts voice called out from beside the bed.

Rogue, Wanda and pietro laughed.

"Oh god its almost five o'clock the club will be opening soon we have to get ready" Kurt said getting up from the floor.

"We better head back to change" Wanda said pulling on her coat.

"Ill phone raven and ask about the staying over and then phone your mobile okay" rogue stated passing Wanda her phone to enter the number.

"Well meet you at the club, lets go pie" Wanda told her brother passing him his coat.

"Yeah well see you guys later" pietro replied rushing past his sister.

"I hate when he does that," said Wanda rolling her eyes.

"Bye guys" she called walking out the door.

"Bye" rogue shouted so she could hear.

"See I told you this would work" rogue exclaimed happily turning to her brother.

"Yeah but when they find out were using them to get near their dad they will never talk to us again," Kurt stated sadly.

"Well what other choice do we have" Marie asked him rhetorically.

"None" he whispered back.

"Ill go get changed" he sighed heading to his room.

Rogue went over to her bed, lying down, she reached over to the bedside table grabbing the picture that was lying on it.

It was a picture of her, Kurt, Pietro and Wanda after there last water fight in the garden.

'Who knows maybe they won't find out' rogue thought to herself.

Sitting up she put the photo back and walked over to her walk-in closet, searching for the perfect out fit.

Meanwhile…

Outside Wanda and pietro got into their car pulling the doors shut Wanda pushed the keys into the ignition.

"At least we know there up to something," said pietro.

"Lets hope that's enough" Wanda replied starting up the car.

Once they arrived back home Wanda went to change as pietro made his way into his fathers study.

He reached the door and as he was about to enter he heard two familiar voices.

"Do you trust them" raven asked politely.

"No they're up to something but I don't know what" Magnus replied warily.

" Are you okay Erik" raven asked making her way round the desk to massage his shoulder.

" You haven't been sleeping properly have you" she asked almost rhetorically.

Magnus moaned lightly.

"Working into the early hours of the morning might be the problem," he stated sarcastically.

"Well that's not going to be any good for you now is it" she replied squeezing slightly harder.

"Don't worry Im starting to feel better now," he said charmingly.

"Are you now, well that's just too bad cause I have a club to run?" she said releasing him and walking towards the door.

Unexpectedly a knife that was hanging on the wall flew off hitting the door right in level with mystiques eyes.

Quickly she turned round to find out why when she noticed Magnus was now right behind her.

"Nice try but the club doesn't open for another hour, that gives us plenty of time" he stated closing the distance between them.

Quickly pietro pulled his ear from the door running in Wanda's direction.

Wanda had just exited her room wearing a beautiful black top with pink writing on it (scarlet witch it reads) and a pair of long black jeans also with scarlet witch written on the back pocket and pink smoke running down the legs.

Her hair she had put up in a loose bun with curled strands hanging down beside her face.

Her lips were lightly glossed and her eyes had a light smoky look to them.

Making her appear just as dangerous, mysterious, and sexy as she was inside.

"Where's dad did you tell him about their plan" she asked him quickly.

"Ill just tell him later" pietro called running to his sister grabbing her arm and leading her outside.

"Your not going like that are you" she asked him once they were outside.

Pietro looked down at his clothes then back up at his sister.

"One minute" he said putting up his hand he rushed back inside and came back out a moment later.

Dressed in a long black leather jacket over a black shirt and dark black jeans with big black boots his hair was lightly gelled and he had on a very light aftershave.

Together they climbed into pietro's car this time, the silver Porsche and headed for club midnight.

Outside the club Wanda turned to pietro handing him a cigarette and lighting her own, which was hanging from her mouth.

She took a deep draw and let it out slowly before speaking.

"Rogue phoned her mother while I was getting changed who said they could stay over so they will be leaving with us tonight." She stated before taking another long draw.

"That's great so they'll be in there by now wont they" he asked taking a draw himself.

"Yeah and raven and dad should be arriving later." She answered heading towards the front door.

Just missing the disgusted look her brother gave her at the memory of his dad and raven in the study.

He took another long puff before following Wanda into the club.

Once inside the sound was deafening and they could only barely make out any one else. Wanda turned to her brother once inside grabbing his hand tightly.

"Lets go find them" pietro yelled over the noise.

Wanda nodded in reply.

Quickly they searched for any sign of there friends

Suddenly they spotted two people on the floor who looked familiar it wasn't rogue and Kurt it definitely wasn't rogue and Kurt because the two people were dancing together very provocatively.

The man was dancing with his hands on the woman's ass and the woman was definitely enjoying having his hands there.

Then suddenly it hit them.

"ITS ORORO AND LOGAN" they both yelled together.


	19. A Second Secret Parcel & a Hidden Crush

The twins couldn't believe it two xmen dancing like that.

"And they call us the disgusting ones, my god" came a voice behind them turning around pietro was the first one to recognise the two.

"Hello raven, father when did you get here" he asked yelling over the music.

"Just ten minutes after you left" Magnus answered him loudly.

"Hang on ill bring Ororo and Logan over to our table" raven informed the others heading onto the dance floor.

Erik, Pietro and Wanda went up the stairs to the VIP area once they arrived they recognised the two familiar faces of raven's children.

"Hi Rogue, Kurt" Wanda called over the music taking a seat beside rogue as her father walked to the VIP private bar to order there drinks.

Pietro sat down next to Kurt his gaze drawn over to a dark haired female on the dance floor a few feet away from Ororo and Logan who were now talking to mystique.

Wanda rolled her eyes noticing her brother staring at the young girl.

'Something's never change' she thought to herself.

Quickly her father returned placing eight drinks onto the table.

"Here Wanda is your scotch" he said handing her a glass.

"Pietro and Kurt here are your pints" sliding there drinks across the table to their waiting hands.

"And rogue here is your bloody mary" Magnus informed her gently placing the glass in her hand, his hand lingering for a moment on her own.

Rogue looked up a look of bewilderment upon her gothic face.

Suddenly he pulled his hand away as raven came into view followed by Logan and Ororo still holding hands and talking intimately.

"Hey guys nice dance moves," Kurt, yelled over the sound of music laughing wholeheartedly.

Logan growled as Ororo smiled sweetly at the blue furred demon.

"So have you brought your stuff with you for sleeping over" Wanda asked the two-darkeholme kids.

"Everything is in the office" Marie replied taking a sip from her drink.

The group sat for two hours passing gossip, drinking and generally having a good time.

Except rogue had spent most of the night trying to avoid magneto's eyes which had followed her everywhere.

She had begun to have second thoughts about confronting him but Kurt had assured her he wouldn't do anything at least not in front of their mother.

This information had calmed her but had not stopped the nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

Returning to the conversation rogues mind drifted off the plan and back into the moment.

Now raven and Magnus were discussing business at another table, while Kurt and pietro played pool.

Wanda and rogue were left to talk to Ororo and Logan.

Victor creed walked in through the crowds of people behind him was his beautiful wife dressed in a beautiful black silk dress behind her was gambit and Jason.

Gambit was hitting on a blonde haired woman with green eyes called hazel; Jason was smoking a cigar and slowly following victor and his wife.

Eventually gambit turned away from the young woman her mobile phone number securely in his pocket he made his way after his mutant comrades.

Just before heading up the stairs victor turned to his wife.

"Stay here" he growled harshly.

Slowly Nyssa slid onto a seat at the bar pouting up at her husband.

"Ill be back in a minute," he added quickly running up the stairs to the VIP section.

Jason followed a minute later tailed immediately by Remy.

Once at the top of the stairs victor barged past both security guard marching up to Magnus's table and dropping another parcel onto the glass surface.

Clasping the parcel in his hand Magnus shoved it into his pocket quickly.

Victor turned heading back the way he came.

"Victor?" Magnus called to him.

Victor turned his face looking puzzled.

"Thank you" he replied throwing victor a black bag.

He caught it in the air, throwing it over his shoulder he left.

Coming down the stairs he passed gambit and Jason on their way up.

"Later guys have a nice night," he said smiling delightedly.

"You too Vic" Jason retorted.

"Oh I will" victor relied showing off the contents of the bag.

Gambit raised his eyebrow in question.

"Fifty thousand dollars just to brake in to the X-mansion" victor laughed.

They left each other at that.

Nyssa got up quickly seeing her husband coming down the stairs a large grin on his feral features.

"Shopping babe?" he asked her knowingly.

"Uh I love you" Nyssa screamed dramatically.

Running up to her husband.

"Lets go," he said happily taking hold of her hand and leading her out.

Back up at the VIP suite.

Gambit and Jason had just arrived at rogue and Wanda's table.

Remy crept up behind rogue ready to surprise her.

Shifting slightly rogue tensed up.

"Don't even think about it," she stated lightly.

"How'd you know?" he groaned sitting beside her.

"Ah that's my secret" she retorted happily gulping down her fifth drink.

"Id take it easy if I were you if you don't want to pass out before we reach our house" Wanda said noticing that her friend was already getting a tad tipsy.

"Ill be fine I come out of drunkenness really quickly" rogue replied starting to swoon back and forward.

"You sure look like it" Remy said chuckling lightly.

In return Marie stuck her tongue out and Remy chuckled more.

Jason decided to interrupt Magnus conversation with raven, which went like this.

"What was the parcel victor dropped off" raven asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about" Magnus replied charmingly.

"Magnus we are supposed to be partners but you don't trust me" raven stated angrily.

"I do trust you raven its just this business is private at least give me this one thing to myself" he asked giving her a seductive pout.

"All right but you have to tell me eventually" she replied succumbing to his charm again.

"As always my love" he answered clasping her hand in his own across the table a small smile upon his lips.

She smiled back.

Jason interrupted there gazing session by coughing loudly.

Releasing each other from the hold they turned to him.

"Magneto, the hellfire club wish to meet with you tomorrow about the gem you wish to acquire" he informed his leader.

"Thank you Jason" Magnus responded turning his attention back to raven.

Seeing this as a dismissal Jason left heading out for the door.

Back at the table Ororo and Logan had started a make out session, which seemed to disgust Marie and arouse Wanda.

"God they've been at that for half an hour" rogue groaned out.

"I know" Wanda replied mesmerized by the sight of john walking towards them.

"Hi Pyro" Marie called out.

"Hi rogue, hi Wanda," he answered smiling awkwardly at his bosses daughter.

"Hi" Wanda said blushing profusely.

"Hi" he said again.

"You said that" Marie said.

"Oh yeah I did didn't I?" asked john turning red.

"Wanda I uhhh" he stuttered nervously.

"Yes?" she asked her voice turning higher and sweeter as each second passed.

"I uhhh was wondering if you…. might… want to dance… you know. With me" he stuttered.

"Oh Id love to" she stated looking surprised that he would even want to dance with her.

"How bout it chere would you like to dance Remy asked holding out his hand to Marie.

"Sure why not" answered Marie grabbing his hand.


	20. Innitiating the Plan

1The two couples headed down the steps to the dance floor as a slow beat began to play instantly Remy pulled rogue into a waltz position.

John however became very embarrassed and twice as red as he shakily wrapped his arms around Wanda's waist.

He knew it would be like this, he had been this way ever since he met Wanda embarrassed and tongue-tied hoping that she'd never connect the dots and realise he was in love with her.

In love didn't seem like a strong enough word.

He was absolutely obsessed with the raven-haired beauty known as the scarlet witch.

Slowly dancing now he found himself inhaling her unique scent dreaming of the day when he would at last reveal to her and the world his true feeling.

"Uh Wanda I was wondering if you uh weren't too busy next Saturday maybe we could em go out for uhh dinner" john asked nervously.

"Oh well you see john I don't know because I" she stuttered as he had done a moment before.

"I understand I was stupid to think you'd ever want to go out with me" he replied looking heartbroken.

"Oh no john its not that I would love to go out with you its just I would have to ask my dad you know with you being one of his henchmen and all, and my sister Lorna is coming back next Friday and we were sort of going to have a girls night so could we maybe do it sometime this week in stead" she rambled on.

"I understand," he said placing a finger to her lips to silence her ramblings. "What about Wednesday?" he asked.

"Wednesday sounds great once I ask of course" she said quickly.

"Oh of course that's great," he said pulling her closer to him.

'That's great' he whispered under his breath smiling broadly.

Remy and Marie smiled at each other knowingly.

"Finally their together" rogue groaned.

"Yeah it's about time" Remy added.

Slowly the song came to an end and the two couples headed back to their seats.

Once at the table they noticed that Pietro and Kurt had returned from pool match. Pietro was grinning broadly as Kurt grimaced.

"Well im going to take a big guess and say that pietro won" rogue stated outright.

"Yeah by cheating" Kurt said more to pietro than his sister.

"I did not cheat" pietro answered back.

"Oh you didn't did you so I just imagined you using your powers to move the cue ball" Kurt yelled accusingly.

"Well you must have" pietro replied cockily slumping back in his chair.

"Come on guys lets head home before this gets ugly" Wanda said lifting herself off the table edge grabbing her coat off the chair.

"Yeah im getting kind of tired anyway" Kurt sighed yawning deeply.

The two sets of sibling started off down the stairs heading for the front door.

Kurt split off from the group to get his and Marie's bags from the office.

Waltzing up to the door he stopped abruptly hearing his mothers' voice inside the room, followed by the distinct ramblings of Magnus after a tiring day of business.

"Why wont you tell me what the package is Erik?" raven asked growing more and more suspicious every second.

"I told you this before something's are just my business raven now stop asking me or else" he threatened his face tightening in anger.

Raven stood up fiercely.

"Or else what?"

Suddenly from behind the door Kurt heard a large smack grabbing the handle he threw the door open rushing inside.

Once there he found his mother crumpled on the floor and magneto standing over her.

"Mother what happened?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Nothing Kurt, nothing I fell over that's all" Raven called up to him taking Magnus's hand as he pulled her up.

"What did you want?" raven asked her son kindly.

"Oh I just came in to get my bag for sleeping over" he said staring at Magnus then back at his mother trying to figure out what had happened.

"Okay then see you later" raven replied grabbing his and his sisters' bags and throwing them to him.

"Bye" he said calmly walking back out the room.

After Kurt left raven let out a breath rubbing her cheek with her hand slowly.

"Let's get back to business shall we" Erik stated sitting down in a chair looking as though nothing had happened.

Timidly mystique sat down on the couch still rubbing her cheek gently.

Outside the club the three children stood waiting for Kurt to come out.

After a couple of minutes Wanda had lit up two cigarettes one for her and one for her brother.

They stood puffing away as Marie paced back and forward.

Suddenly the door burst open and Kurt stormed out heading straight for the car without saying anything he got in slamming the door behind him hard enough to knock it off its hinges.

"What's wrong with him?" pietro asked a confused and bewildered look upon his dark features.

"I don't know" rogue answered shaking her head before climbing into the front passengers side.

"Ill drive" Wanda stated grabbing the car keys from her brothers hands as he brought them out of his pocket.

Huffing and grumbling quietly quicksilver climbed in beside Kurt.

Soon they were off.

Arriving at the mansion they went straight to Wanda room where they had decided they would be sleeping.

Climbing on the bed rogue sat back against the head board looking over at Kurt she noticed he still looked dead angry.

"Eh Wanda, Pietro could we maybe get something to drink?" rogue asked politely.

"Sure ill get it" Wanda said leaving the room.

"And maybe something to eat" she asked again.

"Okay, sure" pietro replied following his sister.

"Alright Kurt it's just us what happened?" Marie demanded.

Kurt sat down on the bed beside his sister.

"Well I went to the office to get our stuff but when I got there I noticed mum and Erik talking so I waited but suddenly I heard this noise that sounded like someone had slapped something, something or someone" he told her hinting with his words.

"He hit mum didn't he" rogue asked rhetorically.

Kurt nodded sadly.

"I think so" he whispered.

"Alright time to put the plan into action" rogue stated.

Kurt nodded again.

Both siblings looked at each other a glint of determination in their eyes.

"But when?" Kurt asked.

"Tonight" rogue replied.


	21. Roguey's in Trouble

Slowly Rogue slumped off the bed onto the floor trying hard not to wake Wanda or pietro up, crawling around she managed to pull Kurt off the couch. Falling on the floor with a thump Kurt's eyes sprung open.

"Ow what was that?" he yelled.

"Shh" Marie commanded shoving her hand over her brothers' mouth.

"Im going to go talk to Magnus make sure neither one of those two follow me" Marie said pointing over at the two sleeping figures on the bed.

"Rogue I don't know about this, what if he knows what were doing" Kurt questioned hesitantly.

"Come on Kurt we have discussed this, if we don't stop him who will?" she asked rhetorically.

"Alright just be careful" Kurt said climbing back into bed.

Standing up off the floor Rogue headed out into the corridor.

Tiptoeing round different pieces of furniture she made her way into the main hall, dashing across the floor she just arrived in time see the door to Magneto's study opening and Sabretooth walking in.

Sneaking up to the door she peered in.

"Here's the last package sir" Creed said handing Magnus another wooden box.

"Finally the last crystal" Magnus said opening the box and pulling out a large black jewel.

Treading over to a large glass case Magnus pulled it out revealing three different coloured jewels.

"For fifteen years I've been searching for these crystals, I still can't believe Charles and The Hellfire Club had two of them and I didn't know about it" Erik said shaking his head.

"Well you have them now" Creed added.

"Yes and now nothing can stop me especially not little red haired girls like the one listening in on our conversation" Magnus stated walking to the door.

Hearing the last thing Magnus said Marie turned around to run only to be stopped by Colossus standing behind her. Quickly she turned the other way hoping to run only to find Gambit in her way.

"Remy what are you doing?" Marie asked looking bewildered.

"What needs to be done, Im so sorry Rogue" he replied looking heartbreakingly sad.

Turning again she found herself staring into black eyes it seemed Jason had moved being replaced with Magnus.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me," he whispered callously.

Then everything went black.

The Next Morning 

Marie awoke to a face looming over her, rubbing her eyes trying to pull herself out of sleep she recognised her brothers worried face.

"Marie what happened, did you talk to Magnus, what did he say?" he asked desperately.

"Magnus, what?" rogue asked bemused.

"Oh my talk with Magnus well I talked to him and he said he was going to leave mum alone now, isn't that great" Marie said getting up and going into the bathroom.

Kurt followed his sister into the bathroom.

"Just like that?" he asked suspiciously.

"Turns out he is nicer than we thought." She added.

"Hey guys ready for some breakfast" Pietro called from the hallway.

"Yeah Im starved" rogue called back.

"Come on then Kurt don't want to be late" Rogue said grabbing Kurts arm and following Pietro to the dinning room.


	22. Gambit's Confession

Down in the dinning room Kurt sat watching the seen in front of him.

Rogue and Wanda were chatting away as pietro stuffed his face with pancake after pancake and Magnus read his paper glancing occasionally over at Marie who smiled back.

Kurt leant over to Marie.

"Why does he keep looking at you like that, doesn't it bother you?" he asked curiously.

"Nope why would it?" Rogue asked.

"I mean he just keeps looking at you it would bother me if it was me he was staring at" he said again.

"God Kurt he's not staring he's just looking up occasionally to see what everyone is doing god" she replied looking bored with the conversation.

"Hey guys that was your mother on the phone she'll pick you guys up in an hour okay" victor said walking up to the table phone in hand.

"We better go get our stuff ready so we can go home and talk" Kurt said grabbing Marie's arm and dragging her from the room.

"What was that about" Marie asked once they were in the bedroom.

"Okay I don't know what happened to you but something definitely has happened, yesterday you went to yell at Magnus because we hated him and today you like him" he asked a look of confusion upon his face.

"Oh my god your right what's going on" Marie sighed dropping down on the bed.

"Marie its okay we will figure this out lets just get out of here" he said grabbing their bags.

Back at the Darkeholme Manor

Raven was sitting behind a large oak desk staring out the window dreamily.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Ororo and Logan marched in together.

"Raven we need to talk" Ororo stated her arms crossed over in anger.

"What about?" raven asked coyly.

"Raven you know Magnus is up to something, something bad and we want to help." Logan said leaning over the desk.

"Logan heard Nyssa on the phone with Victor in the mansion talking about four stolen crystals which each have a special power one of the crystals can render any mutants powers useless, one can be used to control peoples minds we don't know what the other two can do though.". Ororo added.

"I don't know anything about that okay that is far beyond me" raven stated standing from her chair she walked across the room to her filing cabinet and pulled out a folder.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to pick up my children" she sated heading for the door.

"What about your children raven, what if Magnus used the crystals on one of them?" Logan asked

"He wouldn't dare" Raven stated furiously grabbing the handle of the door and pulling it open she walked straight into gambit.

"Remy what are you doing here?" she asked bewildered.

"Im here to tell you that Magnus would use the crystals against one of your children" Remy said.

"Would and has" he added.


	23. There Is Something About Rogue

Taking a seat behind the desk Remy waited for raven to say something, anything.

"He wouldn't do that to my children, I mean it's not possible" she mumbled after a minute.

"I was there when it happened we cornered Marie outside Magnetos office and he brought one of the crystals out of his pockets, he clenched it in his hand and his hand started to glow then he fired it at Marie and it knocked her out" he said recalling the events in his mind.

"Which crystal was it what has it done to her?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't know I didn't get a clear look" he replied quietly.

"I have to go pick them up ill find out what he's done" she stated angrily.

"No you can't otherwise he'll know gambit told you" ororo interjected.

"I don't care he has to pay for what he's done" Raven replied furiously.

"Raven just keep Rogue away from Magneto for now, I promise he will pay for this" Logan said rising from his seat.

"You better make him pay or I will" she stated confidently.

Ororo, Logan and Gambit left the office heading down the corridor they exited the building climbed into the x van and drove away.

Back in the office Raven collected her jacket and car keys from the desk drawer. Pulling on her coat she stormed out of the building towards her limousine.

"The Lensherr Mansion, Maximus and step on it" she yelled harshly.

The limo sped off in the direction of upper New York arriving outside the Lensherr mansion Maximus kept the engine running as Raven strode up to the house.

Marching straight in the front door she found Magnus in the dinner room drinking coffee and reading a newspaper.

Resisting the urge to beat him to a pulp she sauntered towards him silently. Lifting his head from his news paper he gave Raven a brief once over before returning to his paper.

"Hello Raven your children are in Wanda's room ready to go home, tomorrow I want to see you in my penthouse in LA." He added.

"LA, why?" She asked curiously.

"We have been invited to a gala held by the hellfire club, Charles and Lyllandra will be there along with the police chief and the mayor, its business plain and simple but we will be spending the night in LA and returning the next day in time for Lorna, Anya and Vanessa's return." He stated head still bent down to read the paper.

"Oh well ill have someone watch my kids" Raven added.

"Im sure Ororo and Logan won't mind watching Rogue and Kurt for one night" he said distractedly.

"Perhaps you are right well I better go get my kids and take them home, tomorrow night then" she said leaving the room.

Slowly a large sadistic smile spread across Magnus's lips.

"Yes tomorrow night we finally get down to some business" he whispered cunningly.

Across the hall Marie and Kurt were standing talking with Wanda and Pietro about their plans with their older sisters.

"Lorna and Anya said they would help me with my film im making its going to be so much fun" Wanda said smiling broadly.

"Vanessa promised she'd take me shopping, I can't wait shopping with her is always amazing cause she is so funny" Rogue laughed to prove her point.

Raven turned the corner recognising the laugh of her daughter.

Marie, Kurt time to go home" she called to them.

Turning to face their mother they both smirked widely.

"Aww do they have to go really?" Pietro asked whining like a child.

"They'll be back some other time come on then the motors running." She called to them from the door.

Running out Kurt quickly climbed into the front passenger's seat.

Marie walked out slower climbing in the back. The limo took off down the road.

Back at Darkeholme Manor

Raven and Kurt stepped through the front door tailed silently by Rogue.

Once inside the lounge area.

Kurt slumped to the couch angrily.

"So what do we do know" he asked half grumpily.

"We talk about your sleepover so how was it?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Fine" Kurt answered quickly and without thinking.

"Rogue how did you like it?" she asked again.

"It was great mum we had loads of fun," she answered enthusiastically.

"Great so no problems with anyone" Raven prodded.

"Nope everything was perfect" Rogue replied turning on the TV.

"Eh Rogue why don't you watch TV in your room while I talk to your brother in private" Her mother asked.

"Okay dokay" Marie giggled girlishly.

Leaving the room Rogue turned around at the door crouching down to listen to their conversation.

"Now Kurt tell me what really happened," Raven stated sitting down in the large recliner.

"Well I don't know what happened really, Rogue went to talk to Magneto after we saw what he did to you in your office" he said flinching as he realised what he had done.

"Oh god I knew you suspected something I just didn't think Rogue would do anything about it," she said pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Well what did you expect us to do just let it happen?" he asked angrily.

"Well thanks for the help and now we think he's done something to your sister so great work" Raven yelled back.

Suddenly Kurts face saddened in guilt.

"Im sorry Kurt I shouldn't have yelled at you it's not your fault it's mine for allowing Magnus into our lives" she said mournfully.

"Well what do we do now just stay away from him" Kurt suggested warily.

"No he's done something to Rogue and we have to reverse what ever he's done," she stated firmly.

"Yes but we don't know what it is" he added.

"Ororo and Logan are trying to find out about that, tomorrow Magnus and I are going to a gala with the hellfire club you and Marie will be staying with Storm and Wolverine perhaps they will have some answers" she said unaware of the fact Rogue was listening to everything they had been saying.

Silently Rogue snuck up the stairs to her bedroom.

Unexpectedly her eyes flashed bright red, hearing Magnetos voice in her head she listened intently to what she had to do.


	24. While Mothers Away Rogue will Play

The next day Raven awoke at six in the morning to pack her clothes for the trip rummaging in the suitcase she was not aware of her daughter sneaking up behind her.

Silently she bent down to pick up her hairbrush, which had fallen off the bed.

"Finished packing" came a soft voice from behind her.

Jumping three feet into the air she whirled around to face her daughter.

"Oh god Rogue you startled me, yes Im finished, could you wake your brother up please?" Raven asked calming down.

"Sure ill be right back" with that Marie headed for Kurts room.

Once Rogue reached Kurts door she pushed it open, gently making her way to his bed.

Cunningly she pulled a blow horn out of her jacket pocket.

Pressing it hard she smiled excitedly as Kurt leapt of his bed and fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Marie how many times must I tell you not to blow that horn at your brother" came her mothers voice from the door.

"Sorry mum but you know what happens when I try to wake him up normally he swats me" Marie whined.

"Only cause you bug me" Kurt moaned from the floor.

"Ok guys hurry up and get ready cause Logan and Storm will be here in an hour and ill be back tomorrow morning once I pick up Vanessa, Anya and Lorna from the airport on my way back from LA." She reminded them wistfully.

"Okay but while Ororo and Logan are watching us am I allowed to go to the movies with Bobby." Kurt asked smiling sweetly.

"You'll have to ask them hon" raven answered grabbing her bags and carrying them down stairs followed closely by Marie and Kurt.

"Lets grab some breakfast," Kurt said sliding down the banister and running to the kitchen.

"Im for waffles" Marie informed the cook while pulling a chair from the table and sitting down.

"Yeah blueberry waffles" Kurt added.

While Rogue and Kurt ate their breakfast Raven waited for the arrival of the babysitters. (Sadly enough neither Kurt or Rogue mind having to be watched by babysitters)

After half an hour of waiting the doorbell started to ring pulling the door open Raven invited the couple in.

"Sorry were late Logan couldn't get away from the new recruits training session." Ororo said chuckling happily.

"Its okay Ororo as long as your here now, well I better be going Kurt wants to go to the movies and Marie will probably just stay in and watch TV" Raven told them walking back to the door.

"Be good kids ill see you later"

"Bye mum" Kurt called kissing her on the check quickly before running off.

"Bye mama" Marie hugged her firmly.

"Bye Raven" Ororo said politely opening the door for her.

Raven quickly climbed in the car and drove off for the New York airport. 

Back inside the mansion Kurt was dressed and heading out.

"Ill be back at five okay," Kurt said grabbing the front door handle and pulling it open.

"Okay Kurt remember no later than five" Ororo replied flicking through a magazine.

With that Kurt left leaving Ororo and Logan alone with Marie.

Marie stood up off the chair silently grabbing her cell phone out of her pocket she stepped inside the bathroom locking the door quietly. She dialled the phone and stood tapping her foot on the tiled floors waiting for someone to pick up.

Suddenly a voice appeared at the other end.

"Victor Creed, what do you want?" he grumbled harshly.

"Were alone" rogue stated in a hushed voice.

"Ill be right there" he replied hanging up.

Returning to the living room Marie sat down in front of the TV waiting for Victor to arrive when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Ill go see who that is," Rogue said getting up.

Once at the door she pulled it open quickly and pulled Victor inside.

"Okay where are they?" he asked impatiently.

"Ororo is in the living room and Logan is in the Kitchen." She answered speedily.

"The runt mmn he's first" he replied heading to the kitchen.

"Keep her busy" he told her turning back just once.

"Alright" she said stepping back into the living room.

**In The Kitchen**

Logan stood making a sandwich when he smelt a familiar scent.

"Creed?" he asked quietly.

Unexpectedly Creed launched himself at Logan dragging him to the ground he grabbed Logans head with both hands and with one vicious twist he was gone.

Slowly Victor dragged his body into the bathroom dumping him in the shower he entered the living room.

Ororo recognising the stranger stood up in a fighting stance ready to defend her self when she was hit from behind with a vase.

Standing behind her Rogue grabbed the woman before she collapsed on the ground.

"What are you doing that for?" Victor asked curiously.

"Magnus said he wants her alive" Marie retorted throwing Ororo onto the couch.

"Ill take her then" Victor proposed grabbing the weather witch and throwing her over his shoulder.

"You better get out of here until tonight when Kurt returns, it gives you an alibi" he told her confidently.

"Your right ill go to kitty's" she said grabbing her coat and heading for the door followed by victor.

Once outside the door Victor threw Ororo into the back seat of his jeep.

"Need a ride," he asked half-heartedly.

"I think ill walk" Marie replied heading for the gates.

**End Of Chapter**

Next up Kurt and Marie return what will she do?

Then Raven and Magnus come back with Anya, Vanessa and Lorna.

What does Magnus want with Ororo?

Stay tuned and please review.


	25. The Hellfire Gala

**Meanwhile in Los Angeles** **The Magnus Lensherr Penthouse(9.00am)**

Raven stepped inside the lush apartment dropping her luggage at the door she made her way into the living room gazing out the large window at the cliff top view.

She sighed wondering why Magnus was so interested in going to the hellfire gala he never wanted to go the three years before.

'Why now?' she thought to herself closing her eyes gently as she dreamed of Jean - Luc.

Quietly Magnus stepped inside the apartment creeping over to Raven he grabbed her roughly by the hair turning her towards him.

"I don't want you telling anyone anything about what ive been doing for the past few months not a word understand" he commanded grimly.

"How am I supposed to tell anyone when I don't know what's going on" Raven answered pulling her hair from his grasp.

"Just keep our business to yourself understand," he repeated angrily.

"Fine" she replied shoving past him to collect her bags.

"Ill be going to my room now if you don't mind" she stated nonchalantly.

"The party is at eight" he retorted storming out.

Slamming the door to her bedroom closed she collapsed on the bed with a huff.

**Back in New York. (3.00pm)**

Kurt and Bobby had just exited the movies and were heading over to Henry's café to get some ice cream.

While Rogue had found her way to Kitty's and managed to convince her that she had not been home all day and was allowed to stay out on her own and even sleepover.

Kitty was almost sure she was telling the truth although she knew how protective her mother could be of her children.

As soon as Marie had shown up Kitty had convinced her to watch movies which always had to be Kitty's choice which also always had to be a chick flick not that Rogue didn't like romantic movies she just preferred the Darkeholme variety of movies etc (horror, action, adventure films.)

After the movie Rogue had phoned Kurt, convinced him to stay the night at the mansion, and had convinced him that Ororo and Logan had said it was all right.

Also at the lensherr mansion in New York Wanda and Pietro were chasing Sabretooth with an electric shaver laughing maniacally at the giant fur ball, as they liked to call him.

**Back in LA (6.00pm)**

Raven stood in front of a large mirror gazing at her reflection happily as she twirled around in her long black evening gown and black heeled sandals giggling wildly as she imagined herself dancing with Jean-Luc instead of the boring socialites she would be forced to converse with that night.

Slowly she pulled on her coat exciting the room to find Magnus sitting on one of the leather black recliners in a sharp black suit.

"We have two hours but it will take us an hour and a half to get their lets go" he stated grabbing his own coat off the stand and opening the front door to let her through.

Stepping through the door she made her way down the stairs to the waiting limo.

As soon as they were both inside it sped off arriving at a large mansion an hour and twenty-seven minutes later.

Raven reached out quickly to open the door when Magnus pulled her back in.

"You remember what I told you earlier keep your mouth shut"

"I remember Erik God," she moaned quietly stepping out into the night.

Once inside the large house they were led down a hallway by two servants and into the large ballroom where are the guest were gathered.

Five minutes upon entering the room Magnus disappeared into the crowd of aristocrats sipping champagne and chatting idly.

Raven decided to go for a walk along the grounds certain that she did not wish to be talking to anyone of the people at the party.

An hour had passed before Raven rejoined the people in the main hall to find Magnus having a rather heated discussion with a beautiful brunette in the corner.

Raven couldn't believe it she actually felt jealous of the women but she was determined not to let Erik know it casually she walked up to the first good-looking man she could find.

Which wasn't too hard considering the amount of time rich people spent obsessing over their looks.

Grabbing a young man not even twenty years old she began dancing encouraging him to go with it, it had not been long before they were dancing together comfortably.

Twirling Raven around the young man shifted his hands lower and lower down her back until he was groping her ass to the delight of Raven and the astonishment all of all the guest including Magnus who was storming towards them.

Swiftly he grabbed the young mans arms bending them behind his back and shoving him off the dance floor and crashing onto a table shattering the wood and sending him to the floor.

The crowd gasped in shock as he grabbed the young man up off the ground and punched him repeatedly in the face only stopping when Raven grabbed his arm pulling him out the room.

Once outside she turned back to him furiously.

"What the hell was that Erik he was only a child?" she yelled angrily.

"A child touching someone that belongs to me" he yelled back.

"I belong to no one Erik, no one," she repeated stressing her own words.

"Believe it if you wish but it doesn't make it true" he retorted smugly.

"I hate you Erik, I really hate you" she stated tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"And Im going back to the penthouse" she added running for the door.

Turning to go back inside Magnus recognised the short brunette woman walking up to him as the woman he talked to earlier just before the incident.

"So did your little whore run home to lick her wounds?" she stated viciously.

Without responding Magnus motioned her out onto the balcony pulling her over to the railing.

"What's wrong?" she asked slightly confused.

Again ignoring her words he grabbed her arms roughly holding her still.

"Nobody talks about my bitch like that understand" he yelled angrily shoving the young woman over the balcony.

Suddenly all the people in the ball room stopped dancing as a loud scream came from outside on the balcony, two bouncers decided to check on things but found no one there.

Looking over the balcony edge they saw a female body lying on the ground surrounded by blood.

"Oh my god" said one of the bouncers their face filled with disgust.

"Better phone the cops," instructed the other.

Outside in the limo Raven sat waiting for the driver to go when the door was pulled open and Magnus got in. turning away from him she decided to gaze out the window.

"Jeffrey my penthouse please and step on it" he yelled sitting back and smiling at the back of Ravens body sadistically before frowning deeply.

"Raven I wanted to apologise for what happened earlier I was out of line" he stated sweetly hoping to god she was falling for it.

"Me too" she said calmly turning back around to face him.

"I never should have let the man touch me the way I did I just hated seeing you with that woman" she admitted turning red at her confession.

"Well I hated seeing that guy with you I guess we both made some mistakes" he replied.

"Yeah" she smiled amiably.

Returning to the penthouse they entered together holding hands as a couple would do walking into the lounge they sat down next to each other on the couch.

Without speaking Magnus closed the gap between them kissing her passionately while pushing her gently down into a lying position.

'This is exactly how it happened with Marie too, well like mother like daughter I guess' he thought repulsively.

The Next Morning they dressed and climbed on a private jet plane back to New York where the three girls were waiting for them.

"Raven, Dad when did you guys get in?" Anya asked happily hugging her father.

"Just five minutes ago" Raven replied hugging Vanessa firmly.

"When did you arrive?" Magnus asked curiously.

"About an hour ago customs was a nightmare" Lorna replied dropping her bags into the boot of their limo.

"Well lets go home Im **dying** to see what Rogue and Kurt have been up to with Logan and Ororo" Raven stated happily.

Magnus smiled secretly at her use of words.

Quickly they climbed in the limo and headed to the Darkeholme manor none of them aware of what they would find. (Except One)


	26. Returning Home

Meanwhile in Kitty's room Rogue was rushing about gathering her clothes quickly trying to make it home in time to see her sister, Once she was dressed she shoved on her shoes, leaving a note for Kitty explaining where she had gone.

Five minutes down the road her mobile phone had gone off taking the small black device out of her pocket she opened it up to reveal a text message from her brother telling her that he would be returning home as well.

'Well this is going exactly as planned' she thought smiling devilishly.

Ten minutes later she reached her mansion just as a long black limo pulled up outside the gates which opened electronically and let the limo and Rogue through.

Following behind the limo Rogue made her way up to the front porch waiting for it to stop so she could see her sister. Suddenly the vehicle pulled to a halt and Vanessa, Anya and Lorna rushed out and up to the smiling Goth at the door.

Vanessa who was the first to reach her hugged her roughly twirling her around in the air.

Next Lorna rushed over but instead of heading towards Rogue ran right passed her into the house muttering over and over again but Rogue managed to make out the words and laughed.

"Need to pee, need to pee, need to pee" she rambled running through the front door and running to the bathroom followed closely by Raven carrying two enormous bags of clothing.

Magnus slowly slid out of the limo making sure to move as slowly as possible so he missed most of the excitement.

Once Lorna reached the bathroom she closed the door quickly turning around just in time to see a river of deep red blood run down the bathroom wall gasping suddenly, she stared in horror following the flow of blood all the way up to the rotted hanging body in the shower.

Meanwhile outside Raven had just deposited the dirty laundry in front of the washing machine and had invited Magnus in for a coffee when they all heard a scream coming from the bathroom.

Following the sound of Lorna's voice Raven and Anya found themselves in the bathroom dropping quickly to her knees beside her sister Anya began to shake her gently.

"Lorna what's wrong she asked. Failing to notice the dead body in the shower.

Slowly Mystique tapped the young girl.

"Anya I think I know what wrong with Lorna" Mystique replied pointing to the shower.

Steadily anya raised her head, her mouth hanging open at the sight.

"Who... is th..at" Anya asked slowly after a few minutes.

"I think Its Logan" Raven mumbled quietly.


	27. Captured and Interrogated

An hour later the whole Darkholme family and Lensherr family were sat in the Darkholme mansion living room watching as two coroners lifted the lifeless body of Wolverine out on a stretcher.

"Who would do something like this" Vanessa asked tears staining her normally rosy cheeks.

"I don't know love, I don't know" Anya said sympathetically putting an arm around her partner.

"What happened?" Raven asked looking over at Rogue and Kurt.

"I don't know mum I was over at Bobby's all night" Kurt informed her defensively.

"And I was at Kittys" Rogue added quickly.

"Oh well we'll have to tell the police that when they arrive" Raven stated sitting back in her chair.

"The police?" Rogue asked suddenly very worried.

"Of course they will want to find the person who did it" Lorna replied.

"And they'd be able to find Ororo" Kurt said from the corner.

"Oh god Ororo I totally forgot someone has to find her" Raven yelled frightfully.

Just as she spoke two police men walked through the door.

Rogue swallowed hard looking over at Magnus who simply sat back confidently in his seat as Raven invited them in.

Thirty miles away at the Lensherr mansion down in the cellar, Ororo woke to the sound of dripping water.

"Uggh" she cried feeling a large throbbing pain in the back of her head slowly she tried to stand up only to find she was tied down to a chair. Struggling harshly she tried to get up but after a few tries gave up realising it was impossible she was just about to mentally connect with the professor when the door swung open quickly and out of the darkness stepped………..


	28. Trapped And Clues

**The Lensherr Mansion**

Slowly a large clawed hand came around the corner of the door. Pushing the large steel door open and the figure stepped in hidden by shadow.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said the voice roughly.

"Who are you? Release me at once" ororo asked angrily.

"Well your not exactly one to be making demands tied to a chair" the man laughed evilly stepping into the light.

Ororo gasped as the man's face slowly became clearer.

**Back at the Darkholme Mansion**

"What are we going to do just wait until they find her dead in a ditch somewhere" Raven protested for the thirty third time that hour.

"They'll find her Raven don't worry" Magnus said sympathetically putting his arm around Mystique affectionately.

Marie watching the interaction between Magnus and her mother and couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy touch her mind.

Quickly she got out of her chair and left the room heading for her room, climbing the stairs quickly she found the door to her room, flung the door open and ran to her bed leaping onto the mattress and burying her head in the pillow.

Back downstairs in the kitchen Kurt and Lorna were making some lunch for everyone. Lorna stood at the cooker watching the beans in the pan bubble quietly. Looking over at her Kurt could see she was trapped inside her mind 'probably worried about ororo' he thought.

Slowly Kurt turned back to the toast slowly browning in the toaster. Suddenly something on the floor caught his attention.

Bending down stealthily as to not alert Lorna he reached for the small brown piece of cloth standing back up he held the cloth up to the light to examine it.

"Lorna did you drop this" he asked quickly.

"What?" Lorna called out turning round obviously oblivious to the fact he had just asked her something.

"Did you drop this?" he asked again.

"It's not mine honey" she said after giving it a thorough look over.

"Must be something of Logans" Kurt suggested putting the cloth into his pocket.

**Back at the Lensherr Mansion**

"Oh my god why are you doing this" Ororo asked

"Because im in love with you and im a stalker and a killer" the man joked teasingly.

"Please let me go" she begged.

"Sorry no can do boss needs you for something, but he promised me I can have as much of you as I want after he's done isn't that great" he said laughing mockily stroking a sharp claw down her cheeks.

He then stood up and headed for the door.

"Until tonight then" he whispered leaving the room.

Slowly Ororo sat up and looked around tugging on the bindings again she tried again and again to get out releasing again that it was hopeless she slumped back on her chair as the tears began to fall carefree and cruel.


	29. Creed and Sabretooth

An hour had passed before Magnus told his children it was time to go home and that they would return the next afternoon. So saying goodbye to the Darkholme family the Lensherr made their way home.

Once at the mansion Magnus instructed his children to get some dinner and head to bed meanwhile he stalked to the elevator waiting for the doors to open as the did he climbed in and pressed the button indicating for the elevator to go down to the basement. Opening the large steel door he entered the dimly lit room. Searching the room with his eyes he finally found what he was searching for the shadow impression of a woman. Weakly Ororo raised her head sensing another person in the room.

"Who's there?" She asked her voice cracking with emotion.

"Hello Storm" said Magnus stepping closer to the chair which bound her.

"Magneto, why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Well Storm you see it has come to my attention from various sources that you and your husband have been spreading tales about me to my bitch" he said calmly.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she yelled turning her face from view.

"Well from what I hear from Gambit and what Rogue has heard from her mothers own mouth is that you and Logan were planning to stop me from getting what I want, now you cant tell me that they are both lying" he stated smirking sharply.

"No matter your not going to succeed now any way" he added harshly walking to the door.

"Creed!!!" he yelled loudly listening as footsteps thundered down the corridor as a large man appeared.

"Yeah boss?" he asked. (Or growled whatever)

"She's all yours" he said loud enough for both to hear.

He walked away back up the stairs as Creed entered the room and locked the door behind him.

Back up the stairs he headed into his study to retrieve his desired crystal and their waiting for him with a box in hand was Sabretooth.

"Hello Victor, I see you got the crystal without any problems, Wanda is in her bedroom and the money is on the table bye bye" Magnus concluded walking past his henchmen to the cabinet and pulled out the crystal.

Leaving the room with the money and box in hand Sabretooth went looking for Wanda.


End file.
